


Inner Monologue

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Ficlet, M for language, and Cat's thoughts lol, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Another fic about Cat's thoughts whe she sees Supergirl and Kara standing next to each other.





	

Supergirl. Kara. Kara being Supergirl. Kara being an alien that has lived on Earth for God knows how long and has been hiding extraordinary abilities right under Cat’s nose.

That’s all the media mogul has been able to think about today. Even as she’s finishing her day, sitting on her office couch and ready for a late night dinner -alone, again-. She is so consumed by the thought of Kara’s secret identity that she forgets the girl quit the same day.

Correction: Cat _made_ her quit.

So when she looks up ready to yell at her assistant to go get her some soy sauce, all she sees is an empty desk and she shrinks her shoulders, not the least concerned about hiding her disappointment.

Kara.

And as if on cue, the girl lands on her balcony.

“I never realised how absurd you look with that outfit” she snarks immediately.

_And by absurd I mean absurdly hot. Those arms._

“Blue, yellow and red, it’s like a color wheel threw up”

_What I’m saying is loose the suit and let me worship that gorgeous body_

Kara looks down, visibly rattled.

Cat thinks it’s because her words have made an impact. If she only knew Supergirl is actually a mind reader who is listening to her every thought.

“Sorry to bother you, Miss Grant, but Jimmy Olsen said you wanted to see me. Something about thinking your assistant was me”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Kara, are we gonna keep playing this tiresome game?”

_If this means you’re into role playing, sweet Kara, my prayers have been heard and answered_

“I told you this wasn’t a game, Miss Grant” Kara enters, confidence in every step and Cat’s heart skips a beat.

_Am I in the matrix?_

“I’m afraid I can’t stay for very long. There’s a lot of people that need saving”

Cat alternates looks between the two women standing in front of her.

_When is it an appropriate time to ask about a threesome?_

And she watches the two girls interact, both so hot in their own way. Kara and her naive self, who would be incredibly fun to play with and make her blush while Cat whispers dirty things in her ear and makes her cum. Supergirl, who is strong and confident, not to mention stunning in every way and my God, Cat can picture her toned arms around her waist, pushing her against a wall until she begs for release.

She snaps back to reality when she sees the two blondes staring at her.

_Oh, what a view._

“Stop treating Supergirl as your personal assistant. She has important stuff to do… and this bottle won’t fill itself”

Supergirl decides it’s her cue to go

“Good night, Miss Grant. Kara”

_It will be a good night the day I get you to fuck me on that balcony_

And J'onn almost runs towards the exit because my God, Cat Grant has got a dirty mind.

“You can have your job back, if you want it” Cat mutters, pretending to be upset over her mistake.

_I mean, I was gonna take advantage of you not being my employee to ask you out, but oh well_

“As long as you dont tell anyone that I thought you were… you know”

“I think it would be in our best interest, Miss Grant”

_Can it be in our best interest to fuck on that desk until we’re out of breath?_

She tries to get back her dignity with one last remark, as Kara is leaving her office.

“And Keira? I was wrong. You look nothing like her”

_But you’re still insanely hot_

Kara walks away with a big smile plastered on her face. If she knew what Cat was thinking, she’d probably hop around to the moon and back.


End file.
